Running boards are popular accessories for vehicles, especially trucks, vans, and sport utility vehicles “SUVs”. Each running board is usually attached to one side (e.g., passenger or driver side) of a vehicle's structural frame giving its passengers a surefooted boost into the vehicle, which is especially helpful to those passengers who may need that extra step to get in and out of the vehicle (e.g., small children, elderly people, or the like).
In order to provide a seamless finished appearance, a conventional running board is designed and shipped as a single structure and may extend the entire length between the front and the back wheels of a vehicle. This extended length significantly increases shipping costs and makes product storage more challenging.